Je détestais ce prof
by Nerolii
Summary: Pas l'habituel "je prends la place de Harry"... En fait c'est un rêve que j'ai fait. J'aurais voulu qu'il disparaisse... Toujours en train de me surveiller, et d'afficher un air satisfait quand je me faisais prendre à violer quelques règlements... Argh


Disclaimer : Rogue et Dumbledore appartiennent à Jk Rowling... Parce que s'ils étaient à moi... mwehehehehe...  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Ceci est un rêve que j'ai fait il y a de ça quelques mois. Aujourd'hui je me décide à le mettre en ligne, mais ne le prenez pas trop au sérieux, surtout les trucs impossibles.  
  
Mon nom est Eava Goodchild, j'ai le pouvoir de voler (dans le ciel), je ne reconnais pas mon amie (je ne saurais dire qui c'est exactement), et je ne sais pas non plus qui est le méssant. Le directeur et le prof sont respectivement Dumbly et Sevychou . Oh, et Fend... C'est soit mon amoureux ou mon kick... Je peux pas en dire plus, je le sais pas...  
  
Voilà... Et si vous avez des rêves aussi... Bizarres que les miens, je voudrais bien pouvoir lire quelques-unes de vos utopies, si c'est pas trop demander... Hehe...  
  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Je détestais ce prof. Il avait une manière de me regarder qui donnait des frissons. Il était noir, et malsain, et pourtant il avait quelque chose de mystérieux. Il me haïssait, et croyez-moi, c'était réciproque. Bien qu'on ait pas le droit de voler dans la salle de récré, eh bien parfois je le faisais, quand les surveillants étaient plus loin. Je n'étais pas rebelle, mais j'aimais quelques réprimandes bien placées pour attirer l'attention. Or, ce prof-là me regardait toujours avec un sourire narquois quand je me faisais attraper à voler dans l'école... Argh! Je le haissais!!  
  
J'étais assise dans la classe. J'écrivais une lettre à ma coéquipière, pour le travail de la fusée (berk), et je n'avais pas oublié d'ajouter quelques phrases elfiques en bas de la page. Ce maudit prof interrompt le passage de la lettre à travers de la classe.  
  
-Miss Goodchild, donnez-moi ceci.  
  
Il ramasse le message et l'observe curieusement avant de lever les yeux vers moi.  
  
J'étais dans un grand magasin, dans le coin des jouets, près des vêtements pour jeunes. Un étranger me fixait sans cesse, je ne l'aimais pas du tout, j'étais méfiante. Il me suivait toujours. Je marchais plus vite et j'aperçus ainsi une ombre qui avançait derrière, avec lui. Je sortis du magasin, presque en courant.  
  
Retour en classe. La fusée était prête à expérimenter. Il y avait mon amie attachée dessus. Le prof nous observait, et je partis la fusée. Elle décolla, puis explosa. Le prof fit un « rewind » (revenir la scène en arrière) avec sa baguette et mon amie revint au point de départ. Elle me questionna sarcastiquement.  
  
-Alors, on la modifie?  
  
Bien sûr, qu'il aurait fallu la modifier, mais je répondis non. Elle resta là, totalement ébahie. Je sortis de la classe. L'école semblait déserte, c'était très étrange. Quelque chose m'empêchait de me concentrer mais je ne savais pas quoi. Je marchais. L'ascenseur montait. L'ascenseur montait? L'école n'était donc pas déserte? J'entendis des pas, très loin dans le corridor. Mine de rien, je fis semblant de lire des infos sur le babillard. Les pas se rapprochaient lentement, et l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. C'était le gars du magasin!   
  
Il sauta sur moi, et je m'écriai en elfique.  
  
-Lâche-moi, stupide innocent! Pourquoi m'en veux-tu tant?  
  
Il gela. Et les pas subtils se rapprochaient toujours plus. Mes oreilles cillaient un peu. Le babillard s'ouvrit (ou plutôt disparut) pour laisser voir un grand tableau avec des cercles rouges alignés dessus. Le type louche plongea ses doigts dans les cercles et m'ordonna de parler elfique. Tout m'indiquait qu'il ne fallait pas l'écouter, et je criai non... en elfe. À ce moment j'entendis, toujours en elfique, quelqu'un hurler.  
  
-À moi! À moi le tableau des noirs infinis!  
  
Et je comprenais son langage! Mais depuis quand je parlais et comprenais l'elfique moi? C'était mon cher et mystérieux prof que je haïssais, c'était l'ombre du magasin. Ça y était, ils allaient me tuer.  
  
J'avais beau hurler de toutes mes forces, j'ai vu l'inconnu enlever ses doigts du tableau, et c'est mon prof qui y mit les siens. Il s'écria.  
  
-Argh! Je les sens! Je sens les sphères en moi!  
  
Encore en elfique. Et qui plus est, l'autre le regardait avec un air dément. Il se sauva dans l'ascenseur. J'avais très peur. J'avais affreusement peur! J'avais toujours su qu'il se tramait quelque chose de louche sous son histoire, le prof... Il continuait, puis soudainement il arrêta. Plaquée contre le mur, j'avais envie de pleurer. Il me regarda avec un air de dégoût hésitant. Il quitta vers le corridor sans un mot et le babillard se remit en place. Je me séparai un mur et me dirigeai vers le couloir. Je tournai le coin et le directeur était là. Il me parla.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'était qu'un pari.  
  
Il me fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla. Je restai là, abasourdie, au milieu du corridor.  
  
Les élèves étaient dans l'école. L'ascenseur était bientôt rendu au premier étage. Je sortis de celui-ci et mes oreilles se mirent à ciller. Je devais me rendre à l'administration, pour porter un message, mais j'avais beau chercher quelqu'un, l'entrée principale avait bien l'air désertée. J'entendis un cri, me retournai et vis avec horreur le même gars que les autres fois.  
  
-Comme on se retrouve, Eava...  
  
Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce nom? Il me parlait bien à moi? Je me retournai et ne vis personne autre que mon moi-même. Pourtant mes oreilles cillaient... Je vis un babillard « s'ouvrir » derrière lui. Merde! Ça devait encore être mon prof maléfique! Ils avaient beau être tous deux menaçants, cette fois-ci, j'étais prête à me battre.  
  
-Ah, ah! Cette fois je suis prêt, petite fille. Rien ne pourra m'empêcher d'avoir les sphères noires! Mwahahaha! J'ai convaincu ton ange de se joindre à moi...  
  
Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que Fend venait faire là-dedans? Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne brute! Je laissai échapper un gémissement. Je me mis à courir. Il était sur mes pas. Je voulais m'envoler, mais c'était une fonctionnalité qui était, on aurait dit, débranchée, et je ne savais pas plus que vous pourquoi. Je ne volais plus. J'étais prise au piège.  
  
Mon prof, comme je l'avais deviné, était près du babillard. Je croisai son regard maudit... Et m'envolai. Mais oreilles ne cillaient plus. Un instant seulement puisqu'elles recommencèrent, et je tombai. L'autre fou fonçait sur moi, mais mon prof m'attrapa dans ma course. Je lus dans ses yeux.  
  
-Sauve-toi, tu dois réussir.  
  
Réussir quoi? Je pensais avoir manqué un bout de sa phrase, aussi elfique qu'elle était, car mes oreilles cillaient trop fort maintenant. J'était dans ses bras, j'allais me déchirer. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et prit un grande inspiration. Il me posa lentement par terre sous l'air ébahi de l'autre tache qui attendait près du babillard. Il constata.  
  
-Tu vois que ton ange est du côté... euh... du bon (mauvais) côté?  
  
Mon ange? Mon ange! Je courais vers l'extérieur, les deux autres derrière moi. Mais depuis l'instant où j'étais par terre, mes oreilles ne cillaient plus.  
  
Je sortis au soleil dans la cour, où maints élèves glandouillaient. Je volais. Mon prof assena un coup au type diabolique et courut à mes côtés. Nous étions rendus loin, mais à ce moment, je tombai. Mes oreilles cillaient de plus belle. Il continua à courir. Je ne voulais pas le perdre, j'allais mourir! L'autre n'y comprenait rien.  
  
-Je l'avais amadoué, il m'a trahi, maintenant il te trahit aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, mais tant qu'il ne t'a pas, tout va... comme sur des roulettes, pour moi.  
  
Non! Il ne pouvait pas m'avoir trahie! C'était impensable! Je me relevai péniblement et me remis à courir. J'avoue que les premiers pas furent douloureux, mais j'oubliai ensuite la douleur. Je ne voulais plus que réduire la distance entre moi et mon ange. Je sautais par-dessus les taillis, enter les arbres, j'étais souple comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Enfin j'arrivai dans un espace découvert ou mon ange s'était arrêté. L'autre avait un peu de retard, mais il avait un compagnon qui bloquait le chemin. Mon prof me serra contre lui et partit en courant. L'ennemi se déplaçait de gauche à droite, rapidement, dans l'espace ambiant, sans attaque apparente. Il semblait néanmoins redoutable. Après je ne sais combien de zigzags et de feintes, je traversai la limite qu'il gardait. Pendant ce temps mon prof s'était rendu de l'autre côté, mais était revenu au champ de bataille pour donner à l'autre sa raclée. Il l'attrapa et le frappa violemment contre son « allié bloqueur de chemin ». Ce dernier, au simple contact du fou, le pulvérisa complètement. C'était parfaitement écœurant, mais au moins il n'était plus là.  
  
Mon ange dévoilé me revenait enfin. Je volais. Enfin... au sens figuré parce que mes oreilles cillaient affreusement. Il parla en elfique, calmement.  
  
-Je savais que vous réussiriez, Miss Goodchild.  
  
Il me fit au clin d'œil.  
  
-Je suis votre ange, votre ange gardien.  
  
Il posa la main dans mes cheveux de nouveau. Mes oreilles arrêtèrent de ciller. Il termina froidement.  
  
-Mais pour faire cela plus discrètement, il serait préférable de garder notre animosité mutuelle en action.  
  
Il sourit, et partit.  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Weird, vous dites? ... J'attends vos commentaires... 


End file.
